Advertisement (Ad) tracking is also known as post-testing or ad effectiveness tracking. Generally Ad tracking is in-market research that monitors a brand's performance including brand and advertising awareness, product trial and usage, and attitudes about the brand versus their competition.
Since the researcher has information on when the ads launched, the length of each advertising flight, the dollars spent, and when the interviews were conducted, the results of ad tracking can provide information on the effects of advertising.
The purpose of ad tracking is generally to provide a measure of the combined effect of the media weight or spending level, the effectiveness of the media buy or targeting, and the quality of the advertising executions or creative.
Advertisers use the results of ad tracking to estimate the return on investment (ROI) of advertising, and to refine advertising plans. Sometimes, tracking data are used to provide inputs to Marketing Mix Models which marketing science statisticians build to estimate the role of advertising, as compared to pricing, distribution and other marketplace variables on sales of the brand.
Today, most ad tracking studies are conducted via the Internet. Some ad tracking studies are conducted continuously and others are conducted at specific points in time (typically before the advertising appears in market, and then again after the advertising has been running for some period of time). The two approaches use different types of analyses, although both start by measuring advertising awareness. Typically, the respondent is either shown a brief portion of a commercial or a few memorable still images from TV ads. Other media typically are cued using either branded or de-branded visual of the ads.
In television or the radio space, it is a huge challenge to keep track of the actual insertion of advertisements and correlate the same with payment process. The problem of tracking can become even more complicated when the insertion of advertisements is done differently at different regions. There is a need of a solution to automate the process of recording of only commercial breaks at each of the regions.
In the light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for a system and a method for tracking of advertisements.